You'll Be In My Heart
by hsm753
Summary: Shawn has trouble wondering what to get Rebecca for Valentine's Day. One-shot.


**Shawn's POV**

I've got a serious problem. Oh, God, this problem is so bad it gives me a headache. I just can't figure out what to do anymore. In the past, I've thought of all the nicest things possible, but now my older self just can't go anymore. I can't think, rather. I've been sitting here in front of this computer looking at all the red and white flowers as well as the large vase under it. That doesn't seem too special to me today. I don't know why, but I've got a huge dilemma. I quickly jot down the website on a piece of paper before closing out of the Internet and placing my laptop back on the table. I sigh and throw my head back in exhaustion. It doesn't seem long until I feel a pair of lips on my forehead. I open my eyes, placing the piece of paper under my leg, and see her beautiful face. I smile and kiss her on her lips. She smiles and kisses me back, letting me know she's happy to see me after her long day working the ranch. She somehow decided to give me a day off today. Said I'm tired or something like that.

She walks away from my chair and smiles back at me before walking up the stairs. Once the sound of her footsteps disappear, I quickly stretch my hands over my head, breathing deeply before reaching over the counter and grabbing my cell phone. I take a look back at the stairs and quickly dial a number.

**Hunter's POV**

I don't understand these TV shows today. The only thing that seems interesting is the news, and that's something I'm not even interested in. I, somehow, am managing to set my eyes on the television set watching a show about zombies taking over the world. Not very friendly for the upcoming holiday, but this particular episode grabs my attention. I laugh at a part where a man is getting chased by the dead, and suddenly caught off guard by my cell phone buzzing in my pocket. I grunt and look at the caller ID, seeing Shawn's name in big letters.

"Hey, Shawn," I say. "What's up?"

"Hunter, I need your help." His voice is pretty fast on the other line.

"Sure, bud. What do you need?"

"What I need is good advice for you-know-who." His tone changes quickly, almost a whisper.

I sigh. "Shawn, you're not dumb. I'm sure you'll find the right present for Valentine's Day."

"I know, I know. It's just...that I can't find anything great. You know what I'm saying?"

"No, I don't," I close my eyes when I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. "Explain."

"Okay," He sighs. "I want to do something for her that I've never done before."

"Like?"

Shawn breathes into the phone. "That's the problem. I can't think of anything."

"Okay," I see Stephanie walk into the room and I smile at her. She sends a smile back. "Well, I guess you do have a problem."

"What should I do?"

"Hmm...it seems tricky, but I think you could-"

"Who's on the phone, hun?" Stephanie asks me.

"Shawn." I whisper.

"Hunt, you still there?" Shawn sounds impatient.

"Yeah, man. I'm here," I smile at Stephanie. "Here's what you do: Think about the best thing in the world to get her."

Shawn pauses before answering, "That's it?"

"That's it, man. Just give her that one thing and she'll be the happiest woman alive."

"O-Okay."

I smile as Stephanie sits down next to me and grabs my arm sweetly. "You got it now, Shawn?"

"Yeah. I think I got it."

"You sure?"

"Sure."

"Alright. I gotta let you go. Watching a flick for the big day." I sarcastically smile.

"Oh, okay," Shawn's voice is full of sarcasm. "I guess I'll talk to you soon."

"See you, bud."

"See you."

I hang up the phone once I hear the click and quickly place it back in my pocket. Stephanie puts her hands up to my shoulders and rubs them up to my neck. I smile and place my hands on her face, kissing her lightly before she pulls me into a deeper kiss.

**Shawn's POV**

I'm nervous. I'm shaking. I'm scared. All of these things are taking a toll on me. I quickly adjust my shaking hand to set the fire on the candle, and manage to light it, smiling lightly as I quickly and carefully place the lit candle on the table next to the others two. I smile brighter once I manage to place the stuffed teddy bear in the middle of the kitchen table. Cheyenne is laughing at me from the couch, holding a stuffed Elephant we got her for the big day. Cameron is beside her, smiling brightly as he continues eating the candy he and his sister have shared while placing his new football to the side.

"Okay," I tell myself. "I think this'll do."

"Daddy, you look great." Cheyenne says cheerfully.

"You think so? What do you think, Cameron?"

"You look cool, Dad."

"Thanks, you two. Now, when Mom comes in, don't tell her anything and go upstairs like we planned. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." Cheyenne laughed.

"Cool." Cameron said with a grin on his face.

Then, as I planned, the front door echoed across the house and I signal Cheyenne and Cameron. They get up quickly, smiles on their faces, and I hear their whispers to their Mom as I turn down the lights in the kitchen. I hear footsteps going up the stairs, and I hear another set coming closer to me, and I felt my heart jump in my chest when I see the shadow of my wife in the doorway.

"Shawn?" She calls.

I put my hand to my mouth to keep from talking, and I see her reach over to the lights and cuts them on. She smiles brightly at me when she sees me, my hands shaking as my heart races from excitement. She walks towards me and I smile at her. She smiles back and puts her arms around me, kissing me on the lips before laughing and looking down at the table to see the large teddy bear and the many boxes of chocolates.

"Shawn, what is all this?" She asks, smiling.

"I think you deserve something nice for Valentine's Day." I blush.

"You went to all this trouble for me?"

"Well," I sigh. "I got you the best thing in the world."

"What?"

"Love."

"Oh, Shawn, you're so sweet."

I feel her hands curl around my wrists and suddenly feel something cold. I look down as Rebecca clips a gold bracelet on my wrist. I look at it and smile, surprised at this stunning gift. I look at her. "Thanks, honey."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Shawn." She says, her hands on my face.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Rebecca." I smile as she kisses me deeply on the lips.


End file.
